Bella's Gifts
by sunnydayz84
Summary: bella finds out about who she is.
1. Chapter 1

The phone call came on another stormy Forks night; I was getting ready for bed as I was interrupted by the urgent call. Charlie had answered, and then called my name as quickly as the phone call had ended. I had left the bathroom and ran down the stairs, being careful not to fall along the way. I slowly entered the kitchen and watched Charlie picking up dishes and proceeding to try to wash them, something which was a rarity for him. I was startled; something was wrong.

Charlie turned to face me, "_your cousins coming to live with us for a bit_." And then he left the room and quickly strode through the front door. I followed hastily, nearly knocking over the precariously placed vase which Renee had rearranged last time she was here; just for that purpose… so I wouldn't knock it over. I ran out into the rain, in my singlet and long spotted pyjama pants; something which I now regretted. I stumbled over the pavement and quickly picked myself up. Dad was racing towards the car, he was acting insanely. I ran over to him, _"Dad!, calm down… what's wrong? What's going on? You need to tell me, now!"_ I grabbed his arm, the rain pelting down and turned him to me. He looked into my eyes, full with untamed grief, _"Your aunt and uncle, they've been murdered." _

I went silent, we both went silent. The rain kept falling, as he got into the car, he wound his window down, "_I have to go there now, I don't know when I'll be back_." I didn't want him driving in such a state, "_Charl- … Dad, you're in no state to drive, let me drive you."_ He started the engine, "_Bells, there's money in the drawer, I'll be back soon, I'm sure Alice won't mind staying over for a few nights."_ And with that he left, and I stood waiting on the pavement hoping that he would be ok.

I stood there for a few long minutes, watching the car drive away and hoping that he would fail to crash the car in his neurotic and grief stricken state. I looked down and realised I was drenched, the rain continued to pour, but I was too shocked to move or think. I hoped my cousin Mel was ok, she was always reserved and I know that Dad and his sister certainly had never really gotten along. I looked down the road and squinted through the rain, I saw Edwards's car coming down the street. He wasn't supposed to come over tonight, I wonder if he knew… of course Alice would have seen this.

I leant against the letter box, watched his car pull in and Edward hastily get out of his car and run over to me. He embraced me and kissed my forehead. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, _"I just heard, and I think we should go inside, you're colder than me."_ I looked into his eyes, _"I guess",_ I responded. I was too lost in thought.

When we got inside I walked into the kitchen, Edward sighed and looked at me whole heartedly, "_sweetheart, you should go have a shower and get changed, then we can talk."_ I looked down, I'd forgotten about the rain, "Yeah, you're right." My abiltity to hold conversation wasn't really going well. I left Edward sitting in the kitchen while I headed up to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I proceeded down the stairs, guilty that I'd made Edward wait while I stared at the wall in the shower. I walked into the kitchen and Edward was standing next to the table in his grey overcoat with my stuff packed neatly into my knapsack. He smiled gently, "_You can explain in the car, Esme has made you some supper, and im afraid it'll get cold if we don't head over soon." _I knew he was worried about me being in the house alone, and this was his way of keeping an eye on me. I walked over and embraced him, after the warm shower I felt a shiver and he pulled away. Startled, I looked at the ground in embarrassment and told him we should go.

The car ride was mostly silent apart from me telling Edward about the murders. He spent most of the time looking out the window and making strange thought provoked faces. When we arrived at the Cullens, I grabbed my knapsack out of the boot and headed with Edward into the Cullen residence. It seemed quiet, but as we headed into the kitchen, I was greeted by Alice throwing her arms around me and asking me how I was. I was then embraced by Esme and told to sit down as she had made me some hot chocolate.

"I did try to make a focacia, but it turned out all wrong, I'm afraid it's been years Bella…" She looked embarrassed, but again looked over to me, "If you want I can order something in?" I smirked to myself; the only place open in forks would be that dodgy pizza place on Fifth Street. No thanks. I smiled to Esme, "Thanks Esme, but I'm too upset to eat." She smiled sympathetically, 'Well, we have the guest room set up for you and Edward, I'm sure you don't want to sleep on that seat up in his room…" Just then we were interrupted by Alice freezing and then turning to me in deep curiosity… "_Bella,_" said Alice, _"how well do you know your cousin?"_ I frowned and thought about it, "_Not as much as I should, why?"_

Alice raced upstairs and came back as quick as she'd left. In her hand she had one of Carlisle's books; she was flipping feverently through the pages until she came to the one she wanted. "_Look, I've seen it, she's one of the Blackforest clan_". I looked at Edward and then back at Alice, _"Great. I suppose she killed her parents too_?" I sighed, _"I guess you'll have to ask her that."_ Alice said reading through the information that was plastered on the pages of the centuries old book. Great. Just great.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in class when my phone rang on silent, everyone looking around the room to see whose phone it might be. I looked guilty, but looked around like the others trying not to get myself into detention. Edward looked at me in quick anticipation; he knew it would have to be Charlie. Our teacher turned a blind eye and kept writing on the board, luckily she was one of the nicer teachers. I knew I would have to wait for the bell though; school would finish in less than 15 minutes. Edward glanced sympathetically at me. He passed a note while the teacher wrote a series of nonsense algebra on the board.

I opened the carefully folded note from Edward, in his candescent handwriting he had written, "_When the bell goes, go straight to Alice's car... They're home. I'll drive you myself." _Oh god, I thought, how was I going to act, and what had happened? I thought carefully of my response and then replied with, _"Can you read Charlie's mind? What's the situation? What's going on?"_ I tried to fold it but the teacher turned around and I quickly passed it under the desk to him. Edward smirked, he loved it when I was suspicious, he _thought it was cute_. Edward read the letter, and looked frustrated. _"I can't read her mind, but she's different, I get bits and pieces, like I'm being semi – blocked. I can't work it out. On the other hand, Charlie knows everything; Melinda's parents were killed by animals. Apparently, they went for a hike…" _Even though Edward had written that, I could sense the critical tone in his voice. As soon as I had finished reading the letter, the bell went. I jumped out of my seat and ran into the hallway with Edward quickly at my side.

Reaching into my pocket, a hand fell onto mine. _"You'd better ring him,"_ Edward embraced me and whispered gently in my ear, "_It'll all be ok, you'll see."_ I felt no comfort in this, but I gently smiled at his warm gesture. When Charlie picked up, he seemed glad to hear my voice. "_Oh Bells, it's so good to speak to you. Are you coming home?" _I glanced over at Edward, who replied with a dangle of his keys, _"yeah, I'm coming now, see you soon." _ With that I hung up and Edward and I headed home to meet the cousin I had not seen since I was four.

When we got home, Charlie was in the kitchen reading the newspaper like nothing had happened. I guess shock can do that to you, I thought oddly to myself. Edward lingered behind me, trying not to be too intrusive. He was also curious to meet the cousin whose mind he could also not read. _"Charlie?"_ I set my bag down, and Charlie hopped up to hug me. "_Bells, you'll have to be patient, she's been through a lot."_ I looked around, puzzled. _"Dad, Where is she?" _He looked completely complacent, _"oh, she went for a walk out the back, you know that trail you head along?_" I looked annoyed, _"Dad, are you sure it's safe for her considering the state she's probably in?_" Charlie looked reflective, "_Well, Gee, she seemed ok, I thought the fresh air would be good for her." _Edward looked worriedly at me, _"We should go find her." _Edward remarked, and I followed him out the back door and onto the trail path.

I let Edward lead the way with his vampire senses in full swing, _"She's over here, but she keeps moving in a most unnatural fashion." _We went off the path and into a clearing, _"she knows we're coming"_ Edward commented as he picked me up and ran me to where she was. Suddenly, in the middle of a clearing we saw her thump to the ground, falling from a tree… I guessed? She was odd, but I knew Alice was going to enjoy having another fashion buddy around judging from melinda's clothes. She was decked out in black boots, a tailed black skirt and a purple jacket and underlay which seemed like something out of Cleo.

Mel got up off the ground, startled that we had found her but also cupping her arm, the fall had hurt her wrist. Edward glared at Mel, and Mel glared at Edward and I knew something unnatural was going on. Mel looked to the ground, then to her side intently listening. Then she looked up at me, _"Bella, you're dating a vampire?" _

Wait… what?

Edward sensing my surprise, leaned over and whispered, _"She's like me Bella, but human."_ Wait just a minute, I couldn't handle this… what did he mean? I looked over to Melinda, who then replied, _"I'm sorry, I didn't even say hello."_ Mel smiled and ran over to me embracing me like there was no tomorrow. I embraced her back and she winced, pulling her wrist away from me. _"I think I really hurt it_." I looked down at the already swelling wrist, and back at Edward. _"Edward, do you think Carlisle will take a look at this?" _I was worried, what Alice had told me about Mel's link to a witch clan worried me. I wondered if I was a part of this world too.


End file.
